Et si elle osait ?
by Laet43590
Summary: OS. Se situant après l'enterrement de Montgomery. Et si les funérailles s'étaient bien déroulées...que se serait-il passé ?
**Et si …..elle osait ?**

 **Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête...**

* * *

Ils venaient d'enterrer leur ami….leur capitaine…leur mentor. Plutôt dans la journée, Kate avait prononcé son discours…..son au revoir à cet homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un modèle ….un second père. Aujourd'hui, elle avait donné son dernier adieu à Roy Montgomery.

Après la cérémonie, ils s'étaient tous rejoint autour de sa famille pour présenter leurs sincères condoléances à sa femme et à ses enfants et puis ils étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés Le coeur lourd et des regrets plein la tête.

Fermant la porte de sa voiture de patrouille dans la rue de son défunt Capitaine, Kate tentait de retenir ses larmes. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour elle comme toute cette semaine, pensait-elle. Assis à ses côtés, Rick était perdu dans ses pensées.

Le discours de Kate tournait en rond dans sa tête, encore et encore…:

« Et si on n'avait vraiment de la chance, de trouver aussi une personne qui soit à nos côtés »

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardé à ce moment-là ? depuis leur dispute dans son appartement, ils n'avaient plus échangé aucun mot. Et pourtant, ils se trouvaient naturellement côte à côte maintenant dans le silence de l'habitacle.

Il l'avait rejoint dans le hangar comme le lui l'avait demandé Montgomery et l'avait éloigné du danger. Mais depuis cette dernière soirée, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, il fut tirer de ses songes par le bruit du moteur de la Crown Victoria.

\- Votre mère et Alexis sont rentrées au Loft ? murmura-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolo en regardant droit devant elle

\- Non, soupira-t-il en contemplant le paysage. Elles sont sur la route pour les Hamptons.

\- Oh….vous allez les rejoindre ?

\- Non….enfin…..je ne sais pas.

Tournant la tête pour la contempler, il fut frapper par sa beauté mélangée à une infinie tristesse. Sentant qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, il déclara un brin gêné :

\- Je vous offre un verre ? au Hold Haunt ça vous dit ?

\- Et les Hamptons ?

\- Rien ne m'empêche d'y aller plus tard, sourit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser ainsi…

\- Alors ce verre?

-Je…..j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir du monde, chuchota-t-elle en bifurquant sur l'autoroute

\- Très bien…mais vous ne prenez pas la bonne direction, répondit Rick déçu

\- Je sais.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle paraissait si fragile et blessée à la fois qu'il ne savait plus comment agir avec elle.

Kate roula pendant presque une heure sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé entre elle et son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Leur dispute et la mort de Montgomery avaient remué beaucoup de choses en elle ces derniers jours.

Elle avait pris conscience que la vie n'était pas éternelle et que Castle n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses sentiments, elle décida de l'emmener quelque part.

Se garant face à la plage, Rick la regarda surpris sortir de la voiture et lui demander:

\- Vous venez Castle?

\- Heu…..oui.

Fermant le véhicule, ils marchèrent pied nus sur la plage. Le soleil n'était pas encore descendu et on pouvait toujours en ressentir la chaleur sur la peau. Fermant les yeux, Kate inspira l'air comme si c'était sa première pouffée d'oxygène depuis des lustres, puis sans un mot, elle se stoppa pour s'assoir sous les yeux inquiets de Rick.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient ici ? pourquoi elle n'avait dit aucun mot ? Et surtout pourquoi , elle s'amusait avec des cailloux et des ficelles à cet instant. S'agenouillant en face d'elle , il lui murmura :

\- Beckett que faites-vous ?

\- Un bonhomme, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant son chef-d'oeuvre après quelques minutes.

Le regard que Castle posa sur elle, la poussa à s'expliquer. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui déclara en lui offrant son bonhomme en bois :

\- Quand ma mère est morte …..On a, on a donné une réception à la maison après l'enterrement et… c'était triste… j'étais triste et mon père m'a pris par la main et il a dit «Allons-nous en d'ici Katie» ! On a pris le métro et on s'est retrouvé à Coney Island…ici…sur cette plage, dit-elle en lui laissant le temps de s'imprégner de ses mots.

\- On s'est baladé sur cette plage, on s'amusait, on portait encore nos habits d'enterrement et le meilleur moment c'est quand on a fait ça. Ce petit bonhomme en bois avec de la ficelle et des branches trouver sur la plage .

-C'est…Beckett pourquoi me dire ça….pourquoi venir ici ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

\- J'ai perdu mon mentor….et j'ai réalisé que la vie n'était pas éternelle , Castle…..on ne peut pas…..JE ne veux pas vivre avec des « si »

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il en espérant qu'elle continue son explication

\- J'aimerais que tu sois franc avec moi Rick, dit-elle la voix lourde en émotion à l'idée de lui déclarer ses sentiments la première.

Elle venait de le tutoyer et de le nommer par son prénom. Jamais encore en trois années de partenariat , elle n'avait osé le faire. Son coeur battait la chamade face à cette femme devant lui. Sa beauté l'éblouissait et c'est timidement qu'il lui répondit ;

\- Franc ? à propos de quoi Kate ?

Lui souriant, elle osa poser ses doigts sur sa joue. Délicatement avec une infinie tendresse, elle le caressait :

\- Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?

\- Pardon?

\- Est-ce que tu es mon partenaire ? mon ami ? ou plus ?

\- Je…j'espère pouvoir être tout ça, avoua-t-il sans la lâcher du regard

Sans un mot , ils se contemplaient du regard. Elle se demandait si elle oserait faire le premier pas, si elle pouvait lui offrir ce plus qu'il attendait, et lui, attendait simplement qu'elle soit honnête avec lui. Les minutes passèrent et le soleil commençaient à disparaitre, perdu dans ses pensées, Rick prit le bonhomme de bois dans la main et lui dit :

\- Cette journée à Coney island avec ton père après l'enterrement, est-ce un bon où un mauvais souvenir ?

\- Les deux, sourit-elle en se dévoilant un peu plus. Ce bonhomme de bois me rappelle que même dans les pires journées, on peut éprouver une grande joie !

\- Joli, acquiesça Castle sans la lâcher du regard.

\- J'espère aussi être plus , Rick….

\- Plus ?

Et avant qu'il ajoute quoique ce soit d'autre, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Délicatement , sans précipitation. Elle voulait prendre le temps de le découvrir, de l'aimer. Ses mains caressaient ses cheveux alors que Castle se laissait basculer à l'avant pour venir s'allonger sur le corps de sa partenaire. Leur baiser n'était que douceur et sensualité. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps , ils étaient ici à se câliner mais quand la nuit tomba et que la chaleur fit place au froid. Kate ouvrit les yeux et laissa ses larmes coulées une nouvelle fois.

Encore ce rêve…depuis la fusillade, depuis qu'elle avait dit à Rick à l'hôpital avoir besoin de temps, elle faisait sans cesse le même rêve….et à chaque fois, elle se demandait si un jour, elle oserait l'emmener sur cette plage et si comme dans son rêve…..ils éprouveraient les même sentiments.

* * *

 _Alors déçu ou pas ?_


End file.
